New Girl In Town
by Senna Night
Summary: There's a new girl in town and she isn't the nice girl you thought that lives next door... Please R&R. (Update 4-19-02) CHAPTER 13 IS UP. **COMPLETED**
1. All Is Fair In Love and War...

I sat at my desk while Mr. Simmons babbled about what our next   
assignment was going to be. How very exciting...not. I sat at the back   
of the classroom pretending to take notes like a good student. Me? Good   
student? Nah. My pink diary was opened to a new clean page I had just   
started to fill.  
  
  
To look at thy,  
Is to see a caring soul,  
A soul you could only have,  
In this wretched world,  
Full of pain and sorrow.  
  
You are my love,  
You are my hope,  
You are my destiny,  
You are the reason I live.  
  
  
I took my pencil off the paper and looked over to Arnold. My eyes   
softened while my heart fluttered, and that's just when I look at him.   
Imagine how my heart feels when I bump into him in the hallways? My   
mind comes back to me when I hear the bell ring. The class scattered to   
the door in a hurry to escape school for the weekend.   
  
  
I grabbed my book bag that was on the floor. I stuffed my homework and   
a couple of books in my bag and headed off to find Phoebe. Phoebe is my   
best friend at PS.118. Well, actually she's the only one I can call   
'friend' in my class. I'm more of a bully, so most of the other kids do   
their best to avoid me in any possible way.  
  
  
I went onto the playground, where I found most of the other kids in my   
class. For some reason they were huddled near the wall of the school. I   
could hear a voice but I could make out what was being said. So, I   
casually walked over to get a closer look. I spotted the person that   
was talking. It was a girl! But, she was a girl I never saw at this   
school before.   
  
  
I saw Phoebe and I walked over to her and whispered, "Who's the girl?"   
Phoebe stared at me with a confused look.  
  
  
"I can't believe you don't know! She's a visitor in our class from   
England. Her family might move here if she likes this school." I   
mouthed out an 'oh' and I looked back at the new girl. There was   
something about her I didn't like. It wasn't because of her popularity   
or of her clothes or anything she had. There was some kind of thing   
around her I just didn't like. It's more of an instinct. Sometimes you   
can feel things like that and know instantly if you like the person or   
not. It gives you a feeling inside that I can't explain but you know   
that the person isn't nice inside and that it's just an act she's   
putting on to fool the mentally blind who can't see past the barriers.   
Gee, maybe I should stop watching horror shows on TV. I'm starting to   
sound like a person that can feel bad aurors and good aurors in people.   
Hmm, maybe I've got to watch more TV. Sometimes it's good to know these   
things. It may help me right now.  
  
  
She had ocean blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair. She was wearing a   
royal blue shirt that looked like it had been iron a bit too many   
times. Her short black skirt was down to her knees. She wore skin color   
panty hose with black dress shoes that matched a bit too much for my   
taste.   
  
  
Then I looked over to Arnold and he was staring at her like she was   
everything special in this world. Anger grew inside of me. First Lila,   
now her! How can I stop this madness?  
  
  
I listened to what she was saying. It was something about me that I   
knew. I heard her making fun of me. She said something about the way I   
dress, how I do things, and something I could not make out. How could   
Phoebe listen to this?   
  
  
A noise brought my attention to the buses behind me. Everyone was   
gathering towards his or her buses in a hurry to get home. The new girl   
started walking towards the bus, but then she stopped. I was in her   
way. She waited for me to move, but I'm not going to move to the side   
for that little rich brat can get to the bus. If she wants to get to   
the bus then she better move around me.  
  
  
"Would you move? I have riding lessons in 20 minutes and I can't have   
an interruption like you make me miss my lessons," She spoke. Me? An   
interruption? Mentally I laughed. A richy England girl speaks to me   
like I'm just supposed to move so she doesn't have to walk around me.   
Ha. Now, I'm actually wondering how come people actually hang around   
her.   
  
  
I smiled sweetly and spoke one word, "No." She frowned at me. Her blue   
eyes glared at me with anger. Yet, I still smiled. Annoying people like   
her brightens my day.  
  
  
"Don't you know who I am? I am Riska Sanla of the Rose Sanla family,"   
she yelled practically in my ear.   
  
  
I smiled again, "I don't care." I spoke blandly. Now, this was fun.   
Then within a matter of moments I was hit. Her fist came in contact   
with my stomach. While I was trying to breathe I brought my fist to her   
face. I hit her squarely in the jaw. She stumbled a lot. When I finally   
could breathe I stood up. My fists were ready if she tried another blow   
like that.   
  
  
Then Arnold went over to Riska. He helped her get off the ground. Then   
Riska glared at me and then she dropped to the ground and swung her   
foot around. I easily jumped over her foot and sent my left foot to her   
face. The face always hurts the most. Riska hit the ground hard. Then   
when I was too giddy to even notice that her foot had come back around   
again, she had already tripped me.   
  
  
I fell on my back hard. My head hit the ground first. Not a good way to   
fall. When I spun my head around all I saw was a blurry vision. When I   
could see, I saw Arnold and Brainy helping her up. Then I saw a part of   
her face had a cut and Riska was bleeding. I bet there'll be a nice big   
blue bruise on her perfect brat face.   
  
  
I got dirty glares from the rest of the kids from my class. Even Phoebe   
gave me a mean look. Then they took Riska to the buses. No one even   
helped me. The bus started to leave and I tried to stand up, but I fell   
immediately to the ground. Then I tried to sit up. That I could do. My   
head was pounding and I had a headache that seemed unbearable. I   
reached my hand around to the back of my head. I felt something and I   
brought my hand back. Dark red blood shown on my hand. I looked to the   
place where I fell. There was a little pool of blood. My blood. I   
started to feel raindrops from the sky. Then the rain started to pour.   
I was helpless and bleeding and cold but there was no one around to   
help me. Oh, crap.  
  
  
I tried my best to stand again but fell again. So, I tried to crawl but   
I was too weak. My vision was disappearing again. I was loosing too   
much blood. Again, I was lying on the ground. I started to feel sleepy.   
Then I closed my eyes, trying to save energy and I never noticed I   
drifted off to sleep…  



	2. Free the Soul, Free the Mind

I felt sore and tired and I still had a really bad headache. My eyes were staring at the pale white ceiling of the room. I was lying on a bed with ugly dark blue blankets covering me. The room was quiet, except for the air condition that made a rumbling sound. Then the door opened and a man around the age of thirty came through.  
  
  
"Helga! You're awake!" cried a man. Then he started sobbing hysterically saying something I couldn't make out.  
  
  
All the words he was saying gave me a throbbing headache. I had to speak, "Uh, yeah. Um, where am I?" I asked. The man stopped crying and then he tried to straighten up.   
  
  
He took a deep breath then spoke, "You're in the hospital. You lost a lot of blood before I found you on the playground," The man looked into my eyes then spoke, "Helga, do you remember what happened on the playground?" I did, but not much.   
  
  
"I vaguely remembered hitting a blond hair girl, but I do not know who she is. I'm sorry." I looked towards the opened window, avoiding the man's face. I was in the hospital, yet I don't even know how I was hurt.   
  
  
"Oh, dear. Helga, don't be sorry. You'll remember what happened soon. I'll go tell the doctor you're awake. I'll be right back in a moment Helga." Then he started to walk out of the room.  
  
  
"Um, I have a question," I whispered, but loud enough so that I was heard. The man turned around. Then he waited for me to ask, "Excuse me, um, can you tell me why do you keep calling me Helga?" His eyes widen. Apparently he was in deep shock with the question, because shock and sadness came through his eyes the moment I finished speaking.  
  
  
"Oh, dear," he whispered.  



	3. Wipe Her Eyes

Hel-ga. It felt strange when I spoke it out loud, but it seemed...right. I think   
it matches my personality, I guess or should that be I hope? "Is Helga my name?"   
I asked.  
  
  
The man looked into my eyes and silently spoke, "Yes." One word said it all. I   
was named Helga. Questions flew through my mind I started to feel dizzy with the   
thoughts. Questions like, who's my mom? Or, who's my dad? And, where are they?   
  
  
"Um, I have another question to ask sir. I was wondering, do you know where my   
parents are?"  
  
  
"Well, I called your parents and they should have been here by now..." said the   
man.  
  
  
"But..." I spoke softly, not wanting to hear the answer.  
  
  
"But, they should've been here three days ago." Hot tears ran down my face.   
  
  
"No! No! It can't be. They have to be alive. They have to be," I grabbed the man   
shirt and I shook him violently. Anger was getting the better of me. He let me   
shake him, till I was too weak to even move.  
  
  
"It's alright Helga. Everything will be alright," said the man. He was trying to   
comfort me but it wasn't going to help me. Then he put his hands on my   
shoulders. My strength was returning and I got angry once again. I grabbed his   
hands off of my shoulders. They I started to yell.  
  
  
"What is alright? Nothing is alright! I lost my parents while I was in the   
hospital while I'm apparently suffering from a concussion and a loss of memory,   
and you expect me to believe everything's alright? I don't know who you are, but   
I thank you for saving my life, but I just want you to leave, now." I spoke as   
sadness started to take over me. I release the man's shirt slowly and I lay back   
down on my bed. Then the man looked at me sadly and left the room quietly.   
  
  
  
"Your backpack is next to your bed on the chair," He said over his shoulder   
without turning his head around. Then he walked away. I could see nurses and a   
few doctors staring at me from the hallway. I guess I made too much noise. My   
mouth muttered a few apologies and looked over to the chair with my backpack on   
it. Well, at least the man said it was my pack. I reached over to grab the pack   
and almost fell out of bed. The rails they have on these beds are too high. How   
do the health board expect people to do anything for themselves especially when   
they have no one left to help them. Well, I guess they don't.   
  
  
I unzipped the pack and looked inside. When I saw what was inside I could see an   
old beaten up history book, a math book, and a small pink book. I decided to   
take a look at the pink book since it seemed to be the only logical thing that   
might actually help me regain my memory. My eyes scanned the pages inside. All I   
could find was some really sappy poems about some weird football head kid that   
I'm guessing was a boy I had like, I mean, I still like I guess. I sketched a   
picture of him in my mind from the poems. He had a football head, short yellow   
hair, tall, and very handsome. Now my mind was driving me insane with un-  
answered questions.  
  
  
I decided that was enough questions for my mind to hold for tonight. I slid my   
pink book (or is it a diary) into the pack. Then I dropped my pack over the side   
of my bed and then I lay down on the soft bed. My eyes slid over to the clock.   
It read: 9:20PM. I'm guessing it was time to go to sleep. I am not sure how old   
I was so till I remember, if I remember, I'm going to bed at around 9:30PM. That   
was my mental note for the day.  
  
  
I put my hands together palms flat, like how a monk would pray to God. Then I   
started to pray out loud, "Dear God. I may not know who I am or why I'm still   
living, but I ask you to help me get my memory back. I need to know what had   
happened to me, and my parents. If you have time to help me I would be really   
grateful. Thank you for your time. Amen."  
  
  
I pressed the button that turned the lights off and fell into a deep sleep for   
the night.  
  
********************************************************************************  
Next day.  
11:30 AM  
Hospital  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
I woke up with the sun in my eyes, blinding me from seeing a person that was   
sitting in a chair next to my bed. I put my bandaged hand over my eyes and I   
could see the same man I asked to leave last night.  
  
  
"I don't mean to be rude, but why are you here?" I asked curiously.  
  
  
"I'm here to take you home?" replied the man.  
  
  
"What do you mean? I don't have any family to stay with."   
  
  
"Helga, I only said your parents hasn't appeared, yet. You have a sister named   
Olga. I called her and she's going to come take care of you," I tried to speak   
then he put his hand in the air telling me to wait, "I called the police and   
they checked your home for any signs of any struggle from your parents. There   
was none, but the police did find that your father had called the Sanla   
residence."  
  
  
"Sanla. Sanla. I know I've heard of that name before, but I can't remember   
where."  
  
  
"She's the blonde hair girl that I believe you fought on the playground." Then I   
started to remember her.  
  
  
"Riska Sanla of the Rose Sanla family." I spoke. I didn't even know why I said   
it, I just did. She was the blonde bitch who made be bleed all over the ground.   
I almost died cause of her. The pain started to come back to my head.   
  
  
"How long have I have been at the hospital?" I asked the man.  
  
  
"Three weeks and maybe a couple of days, I'm not exactly sure. I've left a   
substitute at my place at school so I could be here when you woke."  
  
  
"So you're a teacher?" I wondered. If he was a teacher maybe I'm in one of his   
classes?  
  
  
"Oh, yes. We haven't been properly introduced since your accident. My name is   
Mr. Simmons. I'm your teacher and you're in fourth grade." I'm in fourth grade?   
Gee, I thought I seemed older than that. Most tragedies that you read in books   
don't have kids being hit with such a disastrous event. Well, This is real life   
and not a silly fantasy book that people actually believe in.  
  
  
"Mr. Simmons. I'm ready to leave and head home." With that answer Mr. Simmons   
called from a doctor and before I knew it, we were checked out of the hospital.  
  



	4. Too Late...For You

Mr. Simon, or was it Mr. Simmons, dropped me off at the sidewalk of, I guess, where I supposedly live.   
  
  
"Here we are. Helga, this is your home," said Mr. Simmons while he smiled at me. It looked more of an apartment building to me, but then again it's the city. Everything in the city is tall. "I'll pick you up for school tomorrow, Helga." Tomorrow? If it's tomorrow then today must be Sunday. I cringed at the thought. How very annoying.   
  
  
I opened the passenger door of the car and climbed out. "Thank you for taking me home," I spoke politely and smiled back at him. Then I walked up the steps and I turned the handle. The door was unlocked and so I entered. After I was inside I closed the door softly, twisted the lock, and then listened to Mr. Simmons drive away.  
  
  
The first thing I saw was a hallway, with four rooms and a staircase that led to the 2nd floor of the house. The closest room was on the left, and it led to the living room. There were two doors at the end of the hallway. One was for the restroom and the other I couldn't tell where it led. The last room was on my right underneath the wooden staircase. I opened it and I saw a closet full of shoes, boots, coats, sweaters, and even mittens. I took of my pink sweater and put it on one of the many hangers that were hanging on the rack of coats. Then I swung my book bag underneath the coats.   
  
  
I closed the closet door and I ran upstairs. There were five rooms here. Three of them are bedrooms, one was the bathroom, and the other was a staircase behind a door that led to the attic. I went to the first room on my right and I pushed it open. What I saw a very pink room. Everything was pink! Well, except the wall but that doesn't count. I'm guessing that it was my room. If you may wonder why I believe it's my room, well, it's a very easy question. I like pink.  
  
  
I looked over to my bed and I saw the nightstand with my pink clock on top. It was 6:45PM. My sister was arriving on a plane at noon. Mr. Simmons would pick her up. I was very sleepy and tired after running around the city with Mr. Simmons. I think I went to every store with either world or universe in their name. My dinner had consisted of pizza, breadsticks with cheese, and rocky road ice cream. How very unhealthy, but very tasty. I bet that was probably the best dinner I could remember, but since I can't remember much I could bet anything and probably not lose.  
  
  
I saw something, and I walked over to my nightstand and saw a folded paper with my name written in black on the front. Helga was printed in capital letters. I opened the paper and this is what it read:  
  
HELGA-  
YOUR PARENTS ARE WITH ME. THEY DON'T SEEM SO FOND OF ME, SINCE THEY ARE A BIT TIED UP RIGHT NOW, BUT YOU MAY HAVE NOTICED YOUR FRIENDS SEEM REALLY DO SEEM FOND OF ME, EVEN YOUR PRECIOUS ARNOLD. YES, I'VE SEEN THE WAY YOU LOOK AT HIM. YOUR EYES GO ALL SOFT AND MUSHY. HOW DISGUSTING. NOW, I DO HOPE YOU WON'T MISS YOUR SISTER TOO MUCH. YOU MIGHT BE MISSING SOMETHING TOMMOROW.  
  
  
It wasn't signed, but I knew exactly whom it was. Only one person could even be this annoying. Riska Sanla. Now I only have one question. How did she know I'd be home today? I gulped. Also, how did she know Olga would be home tomorrow? This is so...not good. Now I felt really tired. I fell on my bed. 'Life sucks,' I thought. Then I spoke out loud, "And I'm in it." I decided to fall asleep and let my problems move to another bad day of bad things to fix. So I fell asleep...  
  
  
  
****************************************************************************  
Next day  
8:30AM  
Pataki Residence  
*****************************************************************************  
  
  
  
I woke up a little later than I had expected. The sad part was, I was going to miss breakfast. I woke up to the sound of an annoying knock on the front door. I groaned and I did my best to get out of bed.   
  
  
I still had the same clothes on as yesterday, dark blue jeans with a pink t-shirt. Now, I can't go out with the same dirty clothes, now can I? I opened my closet. My eyes flew open wide with shock, though I really shouldn't be surprise. Pink dresses, pink bows, and even pink socks. Gee, I must have been a real pink freak. The only thing I could find, that wasn't a dress, was shiny pink leather pants and an off-white shirt with a red rose on the bottom of each side of the shirt. Guess where I found them? Well, in the farthest corner of the closet. Then my eyes spotted a black drape. I pulled it to the side and saw what I think must be a temple.  
  
  
There was a football shaped, I think it's a shrine, made of old chewed pink bubblegum. Disgusting, isn't it? Yeah, I thought so too. I also saw another small pink book that was identical to the one in my backpack. Hmm, I must like writing poems.  
  
  
Whoever was waiting for me knocked, again. I sighed, and I threw on my clothes and hurried downstairs to answer the door. I opened it to find Mr. Simmons waiting on the porch steps wearing tan pants and a short-sleeved white shirt with a collar to make him look professional, well, the best he could look trying to act professional. There was a green sleeveless sweater over the shirt. A briefcase was in his hand and a bag a food in the other.   
  
  
"Food?" I spoke in disbelief.  
  
  
Mr. Simmons announced, "I thought you might be hungry, since I heard that you're not a morning person," Ah, well, that answers my question. Then my stomach chose to growl at that moment. I invited him in and close the door. I did my best to guide us to the dining room table. Mr. Simmons had taken his time to stop by the Sandwich Chef and had bought two turkey sandwiches with lettuce, tomato, and every other ingredient that anyone could possible think of. Now, who ever knew a teacher could ever be so much fun? I silently coughed.  
  
  
I pulled a coke out from the refrigerator and a class of ice water for my teacher. We ate our breakfast with mostly Mr. Simmons talking about what will happen today.  
  
  
"Today we'll be going on a fieldtrip to the Dinosaur Museum. There'll be bones and ancient artifacts over millions of years old that were and still is preserved," Mr. Simmons keep going on with meaning less words till he finished. Then he stood up from his chair. "Time to go, Helga. We can't be late for school. Especially me." He smiled while I nodded and ran to the closet to grab my book bag. We headed to his car, just then I remembered about the note. Olga! I hope she'll be alright. I just have to beat the Sanla bitch there. Excuse me for my profanity. Now, if only I had my own car and I didn't have to school. I sighed and we left for PS 118.  
  
  
*****************************************************************************  
PS 118  
8:30AM  
Outside of PS 118  
*****************************************************************************  
  
  
We arrived at school a bit early. Kids of every age were running through the playground to hurry to catch up with their friends. Mr. Simmons told me to stay on the here till he came back. There was a bright yellow school bus waiting for the rest of my classmates for the Museum.   
  
  
"Well, look who's back everyone. It's Helga G Pataki! It's a surprise to see you back. I thought you wouldn't be back, since your parents suddenly disappeared without a bit of a trace," she said it slowly and sweetly like she was enjoying every word she was saying. Anger burned inside of me. I clenched my fists. I hadn't bothered to turn around and see her ugly face. It would be a waste of time, and energy.  
  
  
"If you think your little games would be enough to scare me off, you need to find another way to scare people. You may think you know it all, but do you? It would be a shame if you were wrong," I spoke in a monotone voice. I had really no idea why I had just said that. It was like someone else was talking through me using my voice to speak.   
  
  
"Do you think you could scare me? Me, Riska Sanla of the Sanla family? Me, overconfident? I don't believe so. You may not know anything about you, but I sure do," With that she left to join everyone else playing baseball. I wondered what she had just said. What did she know about me?  
  
  
Within minutes Mr. Simmons came back and announced, "I'm sorry class, but we have to cancel the field trip. Something has gone terribly wrong and we will have to re-schedule. In the meantime, you can all go and enjoy the day off." Everyone, but me, celebrated in happiness.  
  
  
Mr. Simmons walked over to me and whispered loud enough so only I could hear, "Did Riska talk to you?"  
  
  
"No." I lied. If I'm going to save my family, I'm going to keep my teacher safe instead of dead.   
  
  
"Do you want a ride home, Helga?"  
  
  
"Uh, no thanks. I want to enjoy the day off having fun exploring the city." I smiled sweetly. I did my best to lie to Mr. Simmons, though I didn't want to. Everyone needs to have someone like him around to help other people, unlike me. I'm too cold and mean and I rather not do a good deed for every homeless person that comes across my path. Mr. Simmons started to walk to his car and drove away with me watching every second.   
  
  
Most of everyone had cheered and left for Gerald Field. I decided not to follow them. It would be too much of a distraction if I wanted to find my parents and my sister before Riska did. The airport was on the other side of the town located on the outskirts. So, I ran as fast as I could, my feet pounding on the sidewalk loudly.   
  
  
I'd been running for around two minutes then I felt out of breath. I couldn't keep running much longer. If I wanted to get to the airport, I'd have to think up of a better way of doing it, instead of killing my lungs trying to breath. The first thing that came to my mind was to pray. I don't know why though. My parents never took me to church. As far as I knew, then never had a religion. They never prayed, I think.   
  
  
I lased my fingers together and kneeled on the ground. Then I started praying, "Please help me, in this battle of struggle. To save my family, from the depths of Riska's grasp. Please help me, Amaria." Amaria? Why did I say that? Who is Amaris? I swallowed hard. My breath came in shallow breaths. I started to remember something about Riska said. She said she knew something about me. Maybe she knows why I keep saying things without trying to. Especially things I don't even remember hearing before.  
  
  
A car pulled up beside my kneeling form. No, not a car but actually a limo. The nearest window of the car glided down and showed a dark shadow. The shadow moved and appeared in the sunlight. It was Riska. Anger shot through me. How did she keep finding me, and knowing exactly what's going on in my life? That's another question I should ask, that's if I stay alive and find my parents.  
  
  
"Do you really think you can save your sister by running by foot to the airport. If you keep stopping like this it'll be the next morning when you get to the airport," she spoke while in laughter. I just glared. I had nothing to say. Why, you may ask? Well, because she's right. I hate it when I'm wrong and they're right. Then the limo drove away while her laughter rang in my ears. How annoying. Another car pulled up beside me. I sighed. This time I recognized the voice.  
  
  
"Need some help," Always the caring person to help people in times of danger, just like the Mr. Simmons I knew and wanted to be safe and protected. The same smile that usually appeared on his face disappeared into a blank face. Then he spoke softly, "I have been following Riska since you left school in a hurry. I waited around the corner. Something inside of me told me that you may have tried to lie to me," My eyes widen at those words, but I covered it quickly. I guess he's not a stupid teacher. He continued while he shook his head in disappointment, "Something has gone wrong, but you won't tell me. Why, Helga? Why?"  
  
  
I took another deep breath. I didn't want to tell him, it would only get him hurt. So I responded, "I need to get to the airport." I keep the cards close to my chest. Now, I can't give much away. He nodded and he drove me to the airport. Mr. Simmons broke a lot of speed limits to get to the airport, though he hadn't needed to. I believed we got there in record time. He parked at one of the many parking lots.  
  
  
"Stay here." I said quickly.  
  
  
"No." Then he jumped out of his car quickly before I could say a word. I told my mind to protect him at all cost, and that's exactly what I'm going to do. Then I left and hurried to catch up to him.  
  
  
After we passed the metal detector with ease and searched the building for Riska, the time was around 10:50AM. We were a bit early. My eyes didn't find an annoying blonde though. I sat in one of the chairs at gate 31. Gate 31 is where my sister's plane will be arriving at. Mr. Simmons took a seat next to me and we waited.   
  
  
I felt bored and tired. For what seemed like hours, though it was probably only minutes, I dozed off.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
Airport  
11:59AM  
Gate 31  
*****************************************************************************  
  
  
A hand on my shoulder woke me. Then a voice, "The plane's coming." My eyes shot open and I ran to the window. Sure enough, there was a large plane heading this way. I watched closely. Mr. Simmons stood close behind. I wanted to get to Olga before Riska. The plane was coming in for a landing, but then the impossible happened. The plane exploded.   
  
  
Sad and shocked whimpers and screams came from me. Then I was pulled down onto the ground. The windows exploded with a screeching yell. I noticed the person that was holding me down was Mr. Simmons. I was shaking violently in his arms. Pieces of glass were shattered everywhere. People were crying and children were yelling for their parents. I wasn't moving so Mr. Simmons picked me up in his arms and ran out of the building.  
  
  
The last thing I heard was Mr. Simmons telling me that everything would be alright, again, and his car roaring to life.   
  
  
*****************************************************************************  
Hospital  
7:00PM   
Hospital Room  
*****************************************************************************  
  
  
I woke up to another hospital room with a really ugly off-white ceiling. Somehow, I seem not to like hospitals anymore. I wonder why? Well, something tragic always happens, and I'm always ending up with misery.   
  
  
I had one cut under my left eye, but that had stopped bleeding. My forehead had four stitches that I could feel. Other than being hurt, I felt good. Nah, I felt like shit. My mind traveled back to the explosion. Olga. She was the one person, in my family, that might actually be able to help me with my amnesia. Now, my life may be never known. Damn.  
  
  
It was pitched dark outside. I convinced Mr. Simmons to go home, that I could take perfectly care of myself, yeah right. After fighting for some time, he gave up and left. I wondered if he actually left or stayed near? Hmm, I hope he left.  
  
  
*****************************************************************************  
Hospital  
2:00AM  
Hospital Room  
*****************************************************************************  
  
  
Someone grabbed my arm roughly. My eyes flew open wide when a hand over a handkerchief pressed against my lips. I tried screaming, but like in every movie it hadn't worked. Neither a nurse or a doctor or anyone for that matter had some in. I'm guessing they hadn't heard. Well, I guess I'll have to be noisy.   
  
  
There were three men dressed in black jeans, trench coats, black t-shirts, and black turtlenecks. Only one man wore a black t-shirt, and that was the one holding me. I scanned the room and found something that could help me. I struggled in his arms and swung my leg over to knock the telephone off the nightstand. A loud sounding crash came, and Mr. Simmons came flying into the room. Dang. If I could cross my arms over my chest, I would.   
  
  
The other two men ran over to stop Mr. Simmons. Mr. Simmons lost in a matter of seconds, but since he's not that strong, as far as I knew, he put up an amazingly good fight. It took both of the men to pin him down, one on each side, but still he struggled. He seemed to calm down, but instead of giving up he bit one of the man's hand. Mr. Simmons kicked the other man in the groin. Then he ran over to the man holding me. The man in black made a quick decision and I was thrown into the wall. My head was pounding and I felt tired again, but this time I didn't mind being thrown into a wall or even the blacktop. I smiled devilishly. I'm back. Time to settle things with Riska. Old Betsy and I are going to have some fun, now only if I could find a way to get up. I tried to get up and I groaned. There was too much pain to get up.  
  
  
I looked over to the other two standing men. Mr. Simmons had a bloody nose while the other wasn't hurting. Pounding came from the door and I crooked by head to that direction. The door was pinned by the other two companions of the man fighting Mr. Simmons. Then I looked back to the fight. Mr. Simmons had a bloody face while the other was still unharmed. The unharmed one pulled out a short knife from his waist hidden by his coat.  
  
  
"Knife." My voice spoke in a croaked sound. Mr. Simmons quickly looked back at me then to the man. He saw the knife coming, but too late. Mr. Simmons put a hand up to grab the wrist of the man, but he wasn't strong enough. Mr. Simmons fell onto unconsciousness. I sighed and I gave up struggling to stay awake and I also fell in a state of unconsciousness.  



	5. Forget The Past, Forget The Future, Forg...

I woke up sitting in a wooden chair. My hands were tied behind my back with rope. My waist and feet also were tied, but tied around the chair. I hadn't bothered to open my eyes since where ever I was didn't have a light on. Whoever did this had to better have a good reason. Oh, no wait a minute. Riska never needs an excuse, she does what ever she wants and no one cares. Ok, now I'm rambling. Hmm, I wonder how long I've been in here.  
  
  
"Two days, two hours, two minutes, and exactly two seconds. Not bad, if you like the number two," An evil laugh followed. Yep, Riska is a bitch. Then I realized, how can she read my mind? Hmm, I rather not to know the answer to that.  
  
  
"Is this the best you could do to me? Tying me up surly won't get you to America's Ten Most Wanted list." She finally stopped laughing. Then I saw light on my eyelids. I opened my eyes and squinted to see her face.  
  
  
"Take a long look," She gave me a devilish smile and took out a pocket size mirror. I could see my face, and it looked like shit. My face was covered in dried blood, my hair was in a tangled mess, and my clothes were torn and covered in my blood.  
  
  
Then the anger inside me grew, "You bit-."  
  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Calling me a bitch is boring me." I glared at her.  
  
  
"Where is Mr. Simmons, Ms. Bitch?"   
  
  
"Hmm, Ms. Bitch. I like it. No one's had the guts to tell me that." She spoke it sweetly like she really could like it. Disgusting.  
  
  
"Answer the question."  
  
  
"My, my, aren't you direct. I don't believe you are in a position to be asking that." Gag me. She was enjoying this.  
  
  
Now if I could only untie these ropes, "Would it matter? If I die, I die. I rather die knowing the truth anyway." That was true. I probably wouldn't live through this. I wouldn't see Arnold, Phoebe, or see if Mr. Simmons was alright and thank him for protecting me as best as he could, and I probably won't get the chance to punch Riska's per-fect face. Damn.  
  
  
"Hmm, what shall I let you see first? How about this?" said Ms. Bitch. The she pointed to the shadows in the nearest corner. Light shown above the shadows and I could make out every detail in horror. "Hmm, I guess being like me has it consequences, doesn't it?" she whispered to me.  
  
  
I frowned at her, "What do you mean like you?"  
  
  
She shook her head in while smiling, "You haven't figured it out. I would think it has become obvious." I must have looked confused because she went on. "Why do you think your friends didn't help you while you were hurt? Why did your friends hang around me? Why did your sister die in a plane crash when she was so near being comforted in your arms, and you in hers? Can you not figure why?"  
  
  
"You did those things." I spoke softly with words covered with anger and hatred.  
  
  
"Yes, I did, but how?" she questioned me.  
  
  
"That's what I want to know."  
  
  
"How...because I'm am more powerful that you, little one. We are special. We are different, we are witches." She spoke that like we were better than everyone else.  
  
  
"What! That's nonsense. Some bard made them up."  
  
  
"Are you for sure of that, little one?"  
  
  
"Stop calling me that!"  
  
  
"We are witches. Surprisingly, your teacher, Mr. Simmons is sensitive around us. He has special powers. People like us call him a seeker. Your mother is also a witch. She came from the same blood line as me."  
  
  
"Sure, blood line. I would rather be dead that be related to you." I spoke in a monotone voice. I really meant that.  
  
  
"You may get your wish." She said with a smile curling on her lips. I couldn't tell if this was a lie or not. She gave a blank face and let me try my best to find some truth or lie. Of course, I couldn't. "Look back to the corner." I obeyed and looked. Then hatred grew again. I couldn't bear seeing anyone tied to the cross, less likely wanting to see someone nailed. I shuddered. They were dead. They, meaning my parents. They were hanging from a cross, just like Jesus, except that I wouldn't believe that they would rise from the dead.  
  
  
"Let's prove that we're witches, shall we." She spoke it as a statement, not a question. She moved her hand in front of her face in a quick movement. Then the bodies burst into flames.  
  
  
"No! You are going to pay bitch." My body was shaking uncontrollably. Hatred stormed through me. I was ready to beat the shit out of her.  
  
"How? I'm the one standing. You are my victim, and I shall do what I please." First, I'm going to rip out her vocal cords, then I'll-. Stop. This isn't me. What's going on? I never acted like this. It's like some part of me is coming out that's been hidden. Ahh, I'm still talking nonsense!  
  
  
"No. You're an old soul. You've been around for centuries. This part of you is from long ago. You were living in the Dark Ages. You were the Princess of the witches, known as Princess Hel of Angelus, of the Angels of Darkness guild. That's where you received your fighting spirit. People like us have been searching for you. You are the one they need." They? She's not in, um, my group. Good grief, I thought I was going to gag for a moment.  
  
  
"So, how could we be in the same blood line and not be in the same group?" I asked her.  
  
  
  
"We were divided. I'll show you." She walked back over to me and raised her left hand to my temple with her middle and index finger. Pictures flooded through my eyes. Death, misery, hatred, people dressed in black, and even magic. Then I heard Riska's voice in my head, "Here is the how the line spitted." Next, I could see a story. This is what happened.  



	6. Shatter The Ashes of the Aztecs

We were inside a building; though it looked more like a large wooden cabin.   
I was sitting at a table with a couple of other people I couldn't   
recognize. We were all dressed in black. A few wore robes or capes. There   
weren't like the bathrobes like today. The robes I saw looked like a trench   
coat. I couldn't see anyone wearing any witch's hat or having any brooms   
near him or her. Imagine what people can make up in their head.  
  
  
There was a meeting about to take place. Everyone there was important.   
There was Rhianna of Sria, Throm of Michtal, Via of Angacras, and even   
Gabriel of Mandea.   
All are very strong and powerful leaders. I, Hel of Angelus, was here for a   
meeting with the council, along with everyone else. We were brought here to   
be decided who would take the new seat in the council. One of the council   
members were killed, excuse me, murdered. No one knows who wanted to kill   
James of Aragon, except to take his power. He was the Lieutenant, meaning   
he was second in command. Someone wanted him dead, and I wanted the   
murderer found.  
  
  
Most people were afraid of the council, so it had to be someone with power   
to be able to murder James. I'm taking a guess, but I bet I was invited   
over here so they could accuse me of murdering James...though I wouldn't. I   
never would. I couldn't.  
  
  
I was engaged to him. Well, I should say were. Those pretty blue eyes and   
the soft blonde hair, any girl could fall head over heels for him. The   
engagement broke when my family heard of the proposal and took me away from   
James. James and I belonged to each other, but yet...we weren't. Everyone   
was born into a bloodline. I was in Angelus and he was in Aragon. Don't ask   
me why our titles have our bloodline in it. I wouldn't have a clue. Then I   
looked over to the podium.   
  
  
"Attention everyone," spoke a hooded man. Why does everyone here look like   
they're here for an execution? Hmm, I rather not know. "My master asked for   
the best magical leaders to gather for a joining of a new council member,   
and the new member will be one of you." I knew it. They needed thirteen   
council members to fill the circle, not twelve. Twelve just wasn't enough   
power.  
  
  
Then Throm spoke, "Then I shall be in the council. I'm am better than   
everyone else here." Then Hell began.  
  
  
"Enough," came the voice from the podium. Everyone ignored him, or maybe   
they didn't hear him. Either or, I believe I was the only one who stopped.   
The fight was getting out of hand. Tables were broken, people were being   
thrown, and some even had swords out. Did I mention that this was getting   
out of hand? I grabbed the nearest chair and stood on it.  
  
  
I cleared my voice and then spoke, "If anyone doesn't stop this, then I   
will officially challenge anyone who wishes to fight. This is a macabre   
battle without any meaning. As for you Throm, how dare you think you are   
better than the rest of us. You just want to start another war, just like   
the one you started 10 years ago on this very same day." Throm was the   
reason half of the night world died. He befriended the Aztecs and put them   
to war with the night world. The night world consists of witches, vampires,   
werewolves and every other wereanimals. Throm burned a village full of   
Aztecs and blamed it on the night world. Of course, I couldn't prove it and   
the only one who could prove it with me was James. Now, I think about it   
maybe the murderer was Throm. "Is that clear?"  
  
  
Everyone nodded, except one. Guess who? You got it, Throm. I stepped off   
the chair while Throm walked up to me. He kept his voice low, "You, Hel,   
are a weak fool just like your bloodline." I heard some gasp at his words.   
  
  
"Do you challenge me, Throm? Make your decision wisely." My voice was an   
exactly replica of his. I was ready to fight. He insulted my bloodline and   
me, and if he chose to fight me he better be ready for the biggest battle   
of this lifetime. He stopped about one foot away from where I stood.  
  
  
"Yes." One word spoke it all.  
  
  
"We fight at dawn at Chicanda Hill." I spoke while looking into his eyes   
with an unemotional face. Then I heard footsteps. I glanced over at the   
noise and I saw the hooded man from the podium walk to us.  
  
  
"If you fight Hel, Throm of Michtal, you will be fighting a council member.   
Remember, if you lose, you lose your powers and your rank as leader of   
Michtal." He nodded at the words.  
  
  
Then his eyes grew wide, "Wait! She is the new council member, she is too   
weak." A member of the council, what a great honor. Me! I couldn't stop the   
smile that appeared on my face, no, I didn't want to. Throm was looking   
like a crazed member of the mental society. How fun.  
  
  
"If she is so weak, then how would Hel be able to stop everyone in this   
room from killing each other? If she is so weak, how come she had enough   
control to not join in the fighting? You couldn't even do either one." Then   
the man threw back his hood. He turned to me and spoke, "Come, Helen of   
Angelus, time to unite you into the council. First, I shall take you to   
meet the others."  



	7. Enter The Unknown

New Girl In Town Part 7

We entered a castle. It was cold, dark and creepy. Hey, it's a typical castle. Except that it looked a bit deserted. You almost wonder if no one's here...almost. The nameless guy from the podium never talked since we left Throm angry with us, so I haven't a clue what's going on. We walked up the stairs, my heels pounding loudly on the cold stone floor. In front of us was a huge brown door. 

The guy who took me walked to the door then turned around and spoke softly, "Before you enter these doors, there is something you must know. Do not be afraid of what may meet your eyes. There's nothing to be afraid of." I frowned at that. Afraid? I thought The Council couldn't kill another council member? At least that's what my father told me. Great, and just when I thought I knew everything.

The man turned around, waited, and then slowly opened the doors. You wouldn't be able to imagine what I saw. Not even close. It was magnificent. Everything sparkled or glowed. The windows were framed with pure gold and with the sun flowing through it looked beautiful. There was a huge marble table with throne-like chairs, thirteen to be exact. The weird thing, was, all thirteen chairs were filed...

"James?" He turned to face me. I looked at him from head to toe. He wasn't looking so good. James stilled looked as gorgeous as ever. Even with a cut on his cheek and a broken arm. Shit, he looked like he'd been through Hell and back.

My eyes met his. He spoke first, "Helen". My name. He spoke my name. A single tear fell from my eyes. I smiled at the thought. Only he would be brave enough or crazy enough, whichever that would be, to even use my formal name. I would have a 'talk' with anyone else who would even whisper it. A sigh came from my mouth and I straighten up.

"What happened?" I asked to James making my face blank with no emotion. I couldn't let him know I still had feelings for him.

"You might as well sit down. It's a long story," he paused and I took the nearest seat to James. I stared at him and he continued, "I was leaving the town of Michtal with my partner, Juliana." He sighed. Partner? Juliana? Wait a minute. Juliana is a girl's name. I really don't like where this is going.

"Juliana and I were stopped be a group of soldiers a mile from the village. They recognized me. There were about a dozen of Throm's soldiers, with orders to kill us. I took Juliana by the hand and we ran through the woods. She decided we should split up so we could try to lose the soldiers. It sounded like a good idea at the time. I took left, and she took right.

"As predicted, half of them followed me and half followed her. When I reached a cliff I took into hiding. When the first two soldiers appeared from the corner I attacked and killed both.There were five more around the corner. Before I could get a good shot at them, I heard her. I heard her scream."


	8. Knock, Knock, Knock. Pause. Knock, Knock...

New Girl In Town Part 8

"I ran as fast as I could toward the sound of her dying voice." I could see something flicker in his eyes. He raised the non-bandaged arm and ran his fingers through his hair. Stress. He loved her.

"James." With that one word he sighed again. He slowly looked into my eyes and then he gave me a sad smile. 

"You looked at lot like Juliana, Hel. When I found her, there was an arrow through her heart. Her white dress was stained with her innocent blood. She was shot in the back, Hel. I couldn't save her!" He balled his hands into fists, his fingernails digging into his skin. There was blood dripping down his arms. I never remembered James ever hurting himself; he was always the strong one.

He started to rock back and forth slowly, and then he gradually started to rock faster and even faster. This was getting out of hand. "James, you agreed that it was the best idea," I stated. "It just turned out badly. You can't blame yourself for her death." He looked back up at me. Eyes filled with tears wanting to fall. I looked back at him, but this time I let my emotions fill my eyes.

I know he just saw that I still cared for him. "It'll be alright, James."

He nodded. "It will. Now, that you're here…" He gave a genuine smile.

***********************************************************************1 Week Later

7:00 PM

Hallway

***********************************************************************

It's been a week since I've come to supposedly be the new council member. Of course, that had been just a lie. I was just here to comfort James. He's still weeping over Juliana's death, sadly enough. I was heading towards Diablo's Room. A message I had recently found on my bed covers told me to come to his room when the night is full, meaning, at midnight.

I looked from left to right. Diablo said that to find a door with a purple marking, 'and ye shall find thy room'. Yeah, yeah, and ye shall find thy room. Sounds a bit too formal. There. Here it is. Now, the letter said to knock three times, stop, and then another three times. Great.

Knock, Knock, Knock. Pause. Knock, Knock, Knock.

Then the door opened. "Hel. Come in. We've been waiting." I stepped inside the room. It was dark, darker than night. The only light came from four candles in each corner of the room. "Hel, we'd like to thank you for trying to comfort James."

"We?" I asked.

"Yes, that's right. You haven't been properly introduced. Hel, meet Riska." Then he looked over to Riska. "Riska, this is Hel. She's the one I've told you about." Then he looked back over to me. "I've told Riska all about you. I've even told her how you did your best to comfort James after Juliana's death.

"Riska is here to help us." He spoke.

"Help us with what?" I wondered.

"The war." War? "I heard about the argument you and Throm had. Throm may have lost against you in the argument but he's determined to win the war."

"You mean Throm is attacking Angelus?" I questioned.

"Yes…and every one of your allies." Shit.


	9. Help, Or Be Helped

She took off her left hand with her middle and index finger from my temple. I saw Riska's face, really not a pleasant sight to see when you just saw your past life.  
  
  
"The war started," Riska spoke, "and it was all because of you." She gave me a tight devilish smile. She was right. It was all my fought. "You got everyone killed. Even yourself. There were a few survivors, of course. When you died, things got hectic. Your kingdom was separated. You should have-" then Riska was interrupted. A blast came from my right. I was hit with some plaster and rock. My head turned to that direction. There stood three people, but of course, not normal people. Yep, you got it. All dressed in cloaks.  
  
  
Then one of them stepped onto the broken pieces of the wall. I could see that whoever it was, was taking in the surroundings, noticing every detail. Then the person was staring directly at Riska. A cold voice escaped from his/her lips, "Let her go, Riska." Four words that sent shivers down my spine. It was a masculine voice. Well, this was one hell of a day.  
  
  
Then Riska walked towards the one who spoke, blocking my view. "Would the word 'no' mean anything?" I could just imagine her saying that with the same smile when she burned my parents.  
  
  
"Last chance," spoke the same cold voice. Then a pale hand removed the hood of the cloak.  
  
  
"James!" said a shocked Riska. James? Thank God, I'm being rescued. A smile formed on my lips. Then a disgusted Riska said with certainty, "So, you've come to save her. Even if she broke your heart, killed many of your people when they followed her, and died in someone else's arms! How you could you still save a wretched soul? Haven't you learn anything in four hundred years?" She paused, waiting for James to respond. I died in someone else's arms? Who knew? Certainly, not me, I think...  
  
  
I started to wiggle the ropes that bound my legs to the chair. Then Riska moved out further towards James. Humph. Now, she moves. She was standing only about a foot away from me. Good. I could see James and the other two people in cloaks perfectly. "I have learned, Riska. I have learned." That was all he said before the other two in cloaks walked forward. The two that walked forward raised their hands in the air. Their palms rose towards the ceiling. A blue fireball appeared in between the palms. It looked like a blue ball that was covered in blue flames. Neat, eh?  
  
  
Then the two with the fireballs did a quick flick of the wrist, and the fireballs flew at Riska. Riska stuck her hands out in front of her. The fireballs stopped in mid-air. Damn, and just when things were getting good for the good side. Riska shook her head at James. "Tsk, tsk. You should know better than this." The fireballs exploded. Riska sighed. "So, boring. Now it's my turn." She loosely put one hand out in front of her. A fireball was forming. Except it was different. Instead of it turning blue, or even red, it was black. My eyes widen. I tried again to get the rope to loosen up from my legs. Come on. I could tell it was getting loose, I just hope it would be in time.  
  
  
"Lets see if you can stop this." Riska softly muttered. Then the black fireball flew out of her hand. James dove out of the way, behind a table. He quickly turned the table over on its side, the legs of the table pointing towards Riska. I didn't see where the other two went. Ok, so I didn't really care where they went. "Come out, James. Pity, that you can't fight against a girl. How very...aristocratic." Then she raised her hand again. I started to move my legs, but it still didn't help. Crap. Then my hand felt something behind my back. Rock. It was a rock, and sharp too. Lucky, eh? It's kinda of like the luck you see in the movies. Nice to know it can happen in real life too.  
  
  
I grabbed the rock and started to cut the ropes that bound my hand. There. The ropes dropped softly to the ground. Then Riska threw another fireball right at the table. Before the fireball came intact with the table, I could see James move behind a Victorian chair. Hm, I never saw that chair here before. All well. Riska started to walk further towards James. I took the chance. I reached down and sliced the ropes at my feet. Free. My eyes looked back up at Riska and I was immensely scared. James was cornered, while Riska was holding up a black fireball.  
  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
A/N: Ok, don't ask what came over me. I have never written something like this. This is just me and my imagination gone wild. Trust me...maybe you shouldn't... ^_^  



	10. Revenge On Riska

A/N: Welcome back, everyone. *Curtains Open*  
  
  
"Goodbye James." Riska was about the throw the fireball when something slammed into her. Two bodies fell to the ground simultaneously. I ended up being on top, pinning Riska down as best as I could. She lost the fireball. Great! She stared at me in shock. It's always nice to see the look of surprise on the enemy's face. I'd have laughed, if the tension in this room weren't so high. "You," she spoke softly. Her words were like fire and ice mixed together giving you a sense of coldness. Perfect. An angry witch, or was that, an angry bitch. Either or. You decide.  
  
  
Riska growled. It was a low, deep growl. It sounded like a wolf, a wolf that had just lost it's prey and was now going to fight back to win back its food. "You'll pay for that, Hel," she spitted out my name like acid. Boy, I'm just getting on her good side, an easy task for me, no doubt.  
  
  
I grinned, "Uh, nope." Then I moved my left leg to the side of her stomach; grabbed the front of her shirt with my hands; pulled my weight back pulling Riska with me; and put my right foot to her stomach. In the next second, I threw her behind me pushing my right leg in her stomach as much as I could before releasing my hands. Riska flew a nice few feet behind me, landing with a grunt. Ahh, a Kodak moment without a camera, man...  
  
  
The other two hooded people came out, one from behind me and the other was hidden behind an oak chest. Now, gee, couldn't they have helped me earlier? Hmph. Hell, ya. They went to the now dazed Riska and took out handcuffs and Riska had her hands tied behind her. The two hooded things lifted Riska to her feet and helped her stand. Apparently, she couldn't handle to shock. Pity. "Asher, take Riska to Cell 2746," ordered James.  
  
  
The hooded man lifted his hood, and responded with certainty, "Yes, sir." I could see he had gray eyes and black hair. A strange combination. Then Asher and the other hooded person grabbed Riska and dragged her outside, her legs scraped and bloody from the broken concrete. I watched them leave.  
  
  
The hairs on my neck stood and I could feel James staring at me. I didn't turn around. Imagine talking to someone you knew for hundreds of years, how in the world could you think of something to say. I didn't have to think for long, "Hel." I started to shake. Part of me was scared and wanted to run away, then again, the other part of me made me stand my ground. I slowly turned my head to James as I held back a tear. James stood up and walked over to me, his steps unheard by human ears. "Let's go, Hel." I swallowed loudly. He took his cloak off and put it on my shoulders. I looked at him and he smiled a happy smile. I returned the smile as we walked out, moving farther away from the building.  
  
  
A/N: Sorry it's short. I'll try to write a longer one next. 


	11. Don't Be Afraid

A/N: Here's the new *long* chapter I promised… Other characters won't come yet… sorry. Also, the history I just made up. Took some names here and there, made up some names, etc. It's not real… or is it? *evil laugh*…

      We rode in a black convertible to a forest somewhere out of town, about 70 miles away from civilization. James pulled to a stop on the side of the road. "We're here," he spoke, "I have a little surprise for you." Surprise? Why does that not sound good? I opened my car door and hopped out. He did the same, and then he walked over to me and led me into the forest.

      We walked a few agonizing minutes through the dark forest, James leading the way with a flashlight in his left hand. The moon didn't even show through the trees. That should give you an idea of how dark it looks right now. I didn't want to think of what the surprise could be. During the past weeks, I've learned to really hate surprises. Then James abruptly stopped, and whispered, "We're here."

I looked to where "here" was. Not much to tell. There was just a log cabin, a plain two story wooden cabin, right? Maybe not… If you look at the cabin it does seem plain. As James and I walked closer, I could make out some details that were quite beautiful and quite unusual. But a good unusual, at that. In each log, there were carvings of animals. Each carving was carefully done. Above and below the animals were symbols. Well, the symbols did look kinda weird. Somehow, though, I know what the symbols meant. I just don't know right now. Maybe I'll remember later. Anyway, the doors on the cabin were some sort of thick metal. The color of it was silver, but apparently it has been here a long time. The rim of the door was a little bit rusted and there was dirt that was practically stuck to the door. It resembles one of the doors they used for bomb shelters. A wooden bomb shelter? I silently laughed at the thought. How odd.

We entered the cabin. It was even darker inside. There were outside lights when we walked to the cabin, though they weren't turned on. I walked blindly into the room, making sure each step was carefully put. I was sure I was silent as a mouse. The floor didn't squeak, which surprised me. Either this cabin is new and the doors were just old, or maybe, whoever stayed here liked to keep the cabin looking sparkly clean.

The lights flickered on and I just stared at the room. And to think that the outside looked good, the inside was just-—well—-nothing in words could explain it. There was a long blue velvet couch with matching chairs. In front of the couch was a rectangular glass table, made out of just glass. I'm serious, just plain glass. The chairs were on the long sides of the table, facing the T.V. Did I mention that it's a big screen T.V.? Shit, I'm in heaven.

"You can wait on the couch and I'll bring your surprise out," James told me. I blinked and was brought back to reality again.

"Sure," I spoke, the words coming from my mouth sounded distant, like it wasn't me who talked. I walked over to the couch and sat on the end. Old paintings were hung on the beige walls. The paintings were portraits of men and woman wearing, I think, were a type of medieval clothes. There was one picture that seemed oddly familiar. In the picture, stood one woman and one man in front of a gigantic castle. The man wore a long sleeved dark green shirt, chocolate brown pants, and knee high black boots. He had strawberry blonde hair and sky blue eyes that were to die for, literally. The girl wore a blue dress that fell to her ankles. She had light brown hair and soft chocolate eyes. Her skin had a light tan, which made her look pretty. There were two braids in her hair, one on her left and one on her right, which connected at the back of her head. In the background of the picture, the sun was rising, making the picture complete. It was a beautiful panting, I had to admit, it just seemed…

"Helga," I turned my head back to the sound of James's voice, "Your surprise is ready." I nodded and stood up. James then led me into a long hallway. There's not much to tell, other than that the halls were all black and the only light was from the floors. The floor was translucent giving out an eerie white glow. James stopped abruptly and then he whispered, "When I hit this button, you will see your surprise… Helga, what you will see is real." Real. It will be real? So, what? A big gigantic monster will pop out and eat me? Dumb thought.

I looked into James's face and nodded, signaling that I was ready for 'the big bad monster'. He nodded back and slowly pressed the button. In front of me was a mirror, and I could see the occupants in a huge white sterile room. I was too far away to see who they were. There wasn't any furniture inside, no carpet, and the only light came from the ceiling. My mind kept me curious on whom those people were in there. But, of course, maybe I didn't want to know who they were. I gulped loudly, and walked closer to the window… Oh god, Mom? Dad?

A/N: Ok, this isn't a *long* chapter, but I have a great idea of how I'll finish it.


	12. Two Choices

Note: Ok, I know it's short. But, hey, I don't have any control over the characters. They just control me.  
  
~*~  
  
My knees was feeling weaker every second while my lower lip was quivering, ready to burst into sobs. I knew I was shaking badly, and I couldn't do anything. I thought... Riska... oh, god, they couldn't be alive. They were burned... My vision started to blur, and I felt a wet tear slide down my left cheek.  
  
My ears heard someone speaking to me, but my mind didn't understand. I couldn't understand what was happening. "Helga. Helga, can you hear me?" the voice whispered, "Helga!" Someone started to shake me, but my eyes never left the occupants in the room. Then someone appeared in front of me, blocking my view of my parents. Whoever this was, held my shoulders hands, one hand on each shoulder. I tried to wiggle free, but this person was strong and I couldn't see them again.  
  
"Hel, look at me," I slowly turned towards the person that was talking. It was James. "Helga? Can you hear me?" When I didn't respond, he looked worried. He sighed, and softly whispered, "There are two choices. You can go back and live with your family and never remember what happened or that Riska ever came here. Or, you can stay with me and the others and live a life that you had once had."  
  
I stared at him. I took a few shallow breaths and asked, "What about Olga?" He didn't respond. Oh God. I truly lost Olga. I truly lost my sister. All the times I've been mean to her, and she didn't even know it! I didn't move. My knees finally gave and I stood with James supporting me up. We slowly dropped to the floor. James was holding me and comforting me.  
  
Minutes, maybe hours, drifted away. I couldn't tell anymore. "Helga."  
  
"I need to go home," I finally whispered.  
  
"As you wish, my queen." James took his hands and placed his fingers on the side of my temples, and then the darkness gradually overcame my thoughts. 


	13. Goodbye

ATTN: Ahh, the final piece to the story. Of course, I could write a prequel or a sequel. If ANYONE wants to read more about Helga's past or present, please e-mail me or tell me in a review. I'm not sure whether I should talk about what happened in the past or what will happen. Either way, you'll learn more. Thanks to those who have gotten this far in my story.  
  
Note: Ok, to all the wiccans out there, I have something to say. This has no relation to us. Us, yes, I'm a wiccan too. A lot of what happens I just made up. This story isn't meant to be real. The Hey Arnold universe isn't real and so I though I should just make something up instead of using real facts. Sometimes all witches aren't nice. WAKE UP! There are GOOD witches, and then there are BAD witches. There's more GOOD then BAD but there are bad ones out there. Riska was made to be one of the bad ones. I wasn't talking about all witches to be bad. Ye Gods.  
  
  
And let the show continue...  
  
~*~  
  
I awoke in my bed. The sun was shining through the window and a bird chirped on the tree outside my window. I shuffled out of bed, opened my window, and shooed the bird away. "Honey, breakfast is ready," my mom yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming," I responded. "Keep your socks on. Could I have a moment's peace in the morning?" After I changed into my usual clothes and admired my altar of the one I love, I ran down the stairs and went into the kitchen.  
  
I hurried to grab my book bag and my lunch. Then I headed out the door. Oh great, Miriam forgot to pack my lunch.  
  
~*~  
  
When I reached my seat next to Phoebe, I tossed my book bag next to the metal seat and sat down. The bell rang and Mr. Simmons began, "Ok class, settle down now. Harold, don't throw paper airplanes. Sid, please sit down," once everything was in order he started again, "Now then, lets begin class. There's one desk empty. That's odd... Who's missing today?"  
  
The class looked around the room, finding that everyone was here today. No one had a clue why there was an extra desk. How unusual. Wait a minute. Didn't we have a visitor not too long ago? I think it was a girl. Now, what was her name? Hmm, I don't even remember what she looked like. All well. Not that I really cared or anything.  
  
"Must be an extra desk the custodian left here," spoke Mr. Simmons. And at that, the discussion of the extra desk left the thoughts of the students.  
  
~*~  
James POV  
~*~  
  
As I sat in my car, I stared into the open window into Hel's classroom. She doesn't remember. None of them do. This is how it should be, right? Then how come I feel so lonely? I sighed. Things may never be the same again. In the end, Riska found Hel. I just wished it could have been me. No matter what happens, I'll stay here with you Hel. I'll protect you no matter what happens to us. I love you, and I always will.   
  
I started the engine and drove away, knowing Hel could live a normal life without me.  
  
centerbThe End/b/center 


End file.
